Ratigan/Gallery
Images of Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. Animation Dibujo090.jpg|Ratigan's portrait Dibujo097.1.jpg|Ratigan's first appearance Dibujo099.jpg Dibujo100.1.jpg|"Quite an ingenious scheme, eh Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?" Dibujo108.jpg Dibujo114.jpg|"Yes...I would spend many sleepless nights if anything unfortunate were to befall her." FinishIt,Flaversham!.jpg|"FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!" Dibujo117.jpg|"Oooh, I love it when I'm nasty!" char_12641.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.jpg|Ratigan orders Fidget to get the supplies for his scheme "And NO mistakes!" Now,Fidget!.jpg|"NOW, FIDGET!!" Dibujo122.jpg Dibujo124.jpg Dibujo130.jpg|"Her last night, and my first..." Dibujo131.jpg|"... as Supreme Ruler..." Dibujo136.jpg|"... of all Mousedom!" Dibujo137.1.jpg Dibujo138.jpg Dibujo140.jpg Dibujo145.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2193.jpg Mousedetective239.jpg|Ratigan and his gang of mouse thugs Dibujo162.jpg|"Thank you, thank you" Dibujo163.jpg Dibujo168.jpg|"But, all that's in the past." Dibujo169.jpg|"This time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way!" gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2047.jpg|Ratigan spitting out his wine gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2054.jpg|"What was.... THAT?!" RatiganStaringatBartholomew.jpg|"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" Mousedetective270.jpg|Ratigan scolding a drunken Bartholomew, "I AM NOT A RAT!!!" Dibujo176.jpg|"Oh, my dear Bartholomew..." _12700725394192.jpg|"You know what happens when someone upsets me." Dibujo182.jpg|Without any remorse, Ratigan watches as Felicia devours Bartholomew Dibujo183.1.jpg|"Oh, Felicia! My precious! My Baby!" Dibujo185.1.jpg|"Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?" Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2222.jpg|"BUUURRRP!" Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2244.jpg|"And now...as you were singing..." Great Mouse Detective part 2.jpg|The World's Greatest Criminal Mind Ratigan confronts Flaversham again.jpg|"Ah, Mr. Flaversham!" [chuckles evilly] Allow me to present.jpg|"Allow me to present..." your charming daughter.jpg|"...Your charming daughter Mousedetective459.jpg|"Oh, I just love tearful reunions." Ratigan,OliviaandHiram.jpg|Ratigan, Olivia and his father Hiram Now now fidget will take good care of her.jpg|"Now now. Fidget will take good care of her. Dibujo249.jpg|"That is, as long as we have no further delays." Remember Ratigan.jpg|Remember... It must be ready TONIGHT!.jpg|It must be ready...TONIGHT!" Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4251.jpg|"What?! BASIL on the case?!" Dibujo262.1.jpg|WHY YOU GIBBERING LITTLE---[splutters in fury] Mousedetective482.jpg|Ratigan getting upset over Fidget's failure Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4271.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4278.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4284.jpg how dare that idiot basil.jpg|"How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!" Dibujo270.jpg|Oh! I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!" Dibujo278.0.jpg|"Yes, Yes I can just see it" [chuckles]" Felicia release him Ratigan.jpg|Felicia, release him. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-4398.jpg|"Fidget, you delightful little maniac! You've presented me with a singular opportunity!" Dibujo280.jpg Dibujo283.jpg|"Poor Basil." Dibujo285.1.jpg|"Oh, he's in for a little surprise." Dibujo369.jpg|Bravo! A marvelous performance! Dibujo373.jpg|Though frankly, I expected you 15 minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, ol' boy? Dibujo382.jpg Dibujo383.jpg Dibujo384.jpg|"Oh by the way, Basil..." Dibujo385.jpg|"I just love your disguise." Dibujo394.jpg|"Really. One would hardy recognize you." Dibujo396.0.jpg|The greatest... Dibujo396.jpg|[laughing] detective... Dibujo398.jpg|"...In all Mousedom! [laughs] Dibujo415.jpg|"I had so many ingenious ideas I din't know which to choose! So... I decided to use them all. Tumblr n2c4wcPwoK1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|"Marvelous isn't it?" Dibujo424.jpg Dibujo428.jpg Mousedetective776.jpg|Ratigan as Supreme Ruler of all Mousedom THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part15_00000.jpg|"This is MY KINGDOM! [cackles maniacally]" THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part15_00001.jpg|Ratigan screams loud after he hears Basil calls him a sewer rat Dibujo511.jpg RatiganCapturingOlivia.jpg|"Stay away where you are, or the girl DIES!!" THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part16_00000.jpg|Ratigan turns angrily towards Olivia when he feels she grabs his tail OliviaandRatigan.jpg|"If you kindly sit down and shut UP!" Dibujo524.jpg Dibujo536.jpg|Oh you want to lighten the load? Excellent idea! RatiganThrowingFidget.jpg|Ratigan throwing Fidget Dibujo530.jpg Dibujo531.jpg Dibujo542.jpg Dibujo543.jpg|Ratigan noticing in horror that he's headed straight towards Big Ben Dibujo564.jpg|Ratigan about to swat at Basil Dibujo568.jpg|Ratigan, holding Olivia, swats Basil aside RatiganScreaming.jpg|Ratigan screaming in pain after Olivia bites his hand THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part17_00002.jpg|Ratigan, with his cape caught in the cogs, noticing Basil & Olivia escaping Dibujo603.jpg|Ratigan rips free of the cog and begins his rage Ratigan_(True_Nature).jpg|Ratigan's true nature RatiganKnockingBasil.jpg|Ratigan knocking Basil THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part17_00003.jpg Dibujo607.jpg Dibujo610.2.jpg THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part17_00004.jpg|Ratigan blocking Basil's way Dibujo622.jpg|"There's no escape this time, Basil!" Mousedetective898.jpg|Ratigan vs. Basil Dibujo653.jpg|"I've WON!!!!" THE_GREAT_MOUSE_DETECTIVE_Title_01_01_part17_00005.jpg Dibujo661.jpg|Ratigan attempts to take Basil down with him... Ratigan's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-8154.jpg|...only to end up going down alone. Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Ratigan during Perfect Isn't Easy in Oliver & Company Rats.PNG|Ratigan with some other mice in House of Mouse GreatMouseDetMysteryInMistEd_Photo_04.jpg ratiganwdhv.jpg Basil-ratigan-cos.jpg|Ratigan as he appeared at the Disney parks Ratigan-HouseofMouse-DonaldsLampTrade.png|Ratigan in House of Mouse with the mousetrap Char 24103.jpg RatiganScratchesBasil.png Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg AlgunosVillanos HoM.png House of Mouse Characters.png ratigan1.png|Ratigan concept art ratigan2.png|Ratigan concept art Tumblr n051h83jPn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Thechase2.jpg Tumblr n30xcyr7uK1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1986-basil-07.jpg 1986-basil-04.jpg Tumblr_n93fl2rzmj1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Houseofmouseguests1.jpg tumblr_m9iucvtYTx1rdt5rzo6_500.gif|"Oh. I so dear love tearful reunions!" tumblr_m8unraFIV31qaun7do1_500.jpg 10499343_1.jpg GMDratiganGrins_a.jpg|Ratigan's evil grin Category:Character galleries Category:The Great Mouse Detective galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries